Vidya Shorts
"Vidya Shorts is a video game streaming site that strives to be unique and emphasizes on community. Any member of Vidya Shorts is welcome to stream in the section of the site "ShortStop," allowing for both frequent viewer entertainment as well as constant feedback for new streamers. Viewers that do not wish to stream are offered several options to get involved in the community and support the site. The goal of Vidya Shorts is to offer memorable experiences through its streams and to serve as a fun community for everyone." This statement was originally written by Vidya Shorts founder loldbz for the first official Vidya Shorts blog, and now is accessible in the "Updates" section at vidyashorts.com or at vidyashorts.tumblr.com Related to Vidya Shorts I'm gonna dump some links here so I don't have to keep them bookmarked. Because these links are passed around by word-of-mouth in chat, they usually won't be on website. Links Vidya Shorts In-Game Names - A general list for what video game-related names you have. VS Friend Safari - Pokemon X/Y Friend Safaris and Friend Codes. Animal Crossing Master List - For Animal Crossing. DFO Database - For Dungeon Fighter Online. Tournament Prize Pool - ioldbz's personal stash of games to give out for tournament winners. Determined by ??? logic. Freerice Group - Play games and donate rice. VSRadio Instasynch - Shitposting hour and movie time whenever. The Shorts Report (Blogspot) - Was last seen on the day of Teleri. 8chan Board - /shorts/. Owned by Perok. Main Page Streamer Images - name.png ShortStop Streamer Icons - name.png too, but also has a handy index! ShortStop Stats - Viewer minute stats for livestream channels. ShortStop the Game - The dream is dead. ShortStop Server (Minecraft) - By Triformis. Shortstop Twitch FAQ - Most likely outdated. Tips Ioldbz controls the stream schedule. Bug him for access at vidyashorts@gmail.com. Stream resolutions: * Hitbox embed is 832x468. * Twitch embed is 832x480 (extra chrome) but is 832x468 video. * Livestream embed for widescreen is 832x468. Standard aspect ratio resolution is probably 624x468. * You can always just use the game's base resolution and have the stream stretch it for you, but non-widescreen resolutions mess up hub thumbnails. Unrelated to Vidya Shorts These aren't owned by Vidya Shorts. Links Hitbox Username Request - Hitbox.tv's request form for inactive usernames. What are the chances of it actually working? ShareX - This is one of many programs used to get screencaps quickly. Imgur is the preferred image hosting site. Else, use a Pomf-like site instead by changing Destinations. You can turn off the sounds in the task settings. MLG Userscript - Damn son, where'd you find this? Tips avast! Antivirus fucks up shit including flash Chatango, Firefox addon downloads, and file uploads. This might have been fixed, but when in doubt, throw it out. It's also recommended to both turn on recordings on twitch.tv and hitbox.tv and turn on local recordings in OBS. Make sure it's being saved in .flv format so that the recording is still playable if OBS crashes. Category:Website